Half a Hero (One Direction)
by Megadaydreamer166
Summary: A One Direction fanfiction. Alana and Alyssa, sisters and best friends. Being the strange girls they are, a midnight skate park adventure isn't that wierd. What makes it weird are the five guys that are watching them from the bushes, claiming to be One Direction. (Is that a movie or something?) Screaming girls don't really help, so here we go on a different ride. (From Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Alana's POV_

"Whoa, Alyssa that was awesome!" My sister had just landed a wonderful 180 and was gliding back over to me.

"Thanks Alana," she replied. Alyssa may be a year younger than me, but she was half an inch taller, and she never let me forget it. She has this auburn hair with light highlights that came down to her mid-back, but right now it was pulled back into a low ponytail. She had a slim figure, and her light skin had freckles across her cheeks and nose, as if someone had dusted them on. The most captivating thing about her was her eyes, which were a deep shade of purple.

It was hard to see her right now, because the sun had long since set, and the street lights were the only thing illuminating the skate park we were in. There was a perfectly good reason why we were here in the dead of night. You see a lot of the guys were we lived were jerks. Now, if we wanted to we probably could have kicked their butts and used the skate park weather they liked it or not, but seeing as we didn't want to get arrested for assault, we came at night.

I heard whispering. Not normal whispering, the kind of whispering where you're watching someone in secret. I got this chill up my spine.

"Alyssa," I pulled her over and whispered in her ear, "I think someone is watching us."

"What makes you say that?" she whispered back.

"I hear whispering, but not normal whispering. The kind of whispering where you're watching someone in secret."

"Oh," she said in a hushed tone. I should have seen this next bit coming, but I didn't. "WHOEVER YOU ARE GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THEM BUSHES!" And queue face palm.

The next part surprised me more. Two, very cute I might add, boys stepped out of the bushes. I didn't think they actually would, given the fact that my sister sounded quite menacing at the moment. I looked at them with my hands on my hips expectantly. When they said nothing, I took the initial step and said, "Well, who are you?"

They both looked at me with confusion and horror written clearly on their faces. That's when I got a good look at them.

The one on the right had a medium-ish build with dark hair styled up and intense dark eyes. He had a defined jaw, a pouty bottom lip and olive skin. All in all it was a dark and mysterious kind of sexy.

The guy on his right, my left, had a bit of a larger build. His skin was lighter, but his eyes were also brown. He had more of a boyish face with close cropped brown hair. While his friend was mysterious and sexy, this guy was youthful and adorable.

I was pulled out of my musings when Mr. Mysterious spoke. "You don't know who we are?"

"Do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" I snapped back, feeling bolder than normal.

I heard a muffled giggle come from the bushes. At the sound Alyssa crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "The rest of you get out here before I open up a can of whoop-ass on you!"

Three other attractive boys made their way out of the bushes. I looked them over not to be confused with checking them out, because I wasn't… Okay maybe I was, but come on these guys are hot.

A blonde one came up and stood next to Mr. Mysterious. They way his hair was done you could see his dark roots. He had light skin, a medium build, and an innocent looking face with blue eyes. He seemed to be one of the younger ones, but it was hard to say. I shall call him Blondie.

The next guy had this curly brown hair, hence the reason I called him Curly. He had green eyes and a flirtations grin plastered on his face so it showed his dimples. He had a similar build to Blondie, and to be perfectly honest, his cheeks looked pinchable.

Finally, my eyes came to rest on the last guy. I almost had to take a breather, this guy was FINE. He had messy light brown hair and bluish, greenish eyes. I took notice of his well-defined jaw, a skin tone I knew my sister would be jealous of, and a build very similar to the other guy I have yet to give a name to. There was, however, a glint in his eyes that I recognized immediately. While he looked nothing like one (I mean come on, this guy was sexy), he was a kid at heart. Therefore, I named him, The Child.

I looked over at Alyssa, and I knew we were on the same page.

"So you really don't know who we are?" Curly asked. I looked over at my sister again, and I saw the smirk she was trying to hide. We looked down at them (we were on top of the half-pipe).

"Sure we do," Alyssa began, lazily shrugging her shoulders.

"You're Curly, you're Blondie, you're Mr. Mysterious, you're normal, and you're The Child." We spoke at the same time pointing to each of the boys in turn. Alyssa and I were trying not to laugh.

"But seriously boys we need names. I need to know who I'm putting my restraining orders against."

"WE'RE ONE DIRECTION!" The Child screamed. Was that a movie or something?

"Well I don't know what direction you're going, but I'm going straight. You guys look like you got a curve or two along the way." BAM! They do not call me the Sass Queen for nothing.

Alyssa and I made our way down from the top of the half-pipe. We slid down the rails of the ladder like they do in movies, except of course, we were much cooler.

We stood side-by-side with our shoulders back, chins up, and at our full height, which wasn't much. I was already thinking of ways to take them down if I had to.

_Take out the normal one first; he has the stance of a fighter who's out of practice. He's the biggest threat. Keep the others close, it will be quicker to deal with them._

I stole a glance at Alyssa and could tell she was thinking of ways to help me if a fight broke out. "Just keep them rounded up," said to her. I had a feeling the boys didn't know what I was saying. I looked at their faces and knew none of them spoke Russian.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time, who are you?" Alyssa spoke in a menacing tone.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! WE'RE ONE DIRECTION!" The Child screamed at the top of his voice. Man, that boy had a pair of lungs. I have never heard someone scream that loud.

I opened my mouth to say some sassy comment that got me my title, but I was cut off by another scream. "OMG, ITS ONE DIRECTION!" A chorus of screams filled the air.

The un-named one, (hey that's what I'll call him, the Un-Named One, kind of sounds like it's from some old ninja movie) turned to me with a panicked look. "Please help us find somewhere to hide." He then proceeded to get down on his knees. "Please help us!"

My eyes flashed to the other boys who were still standing with scared faces, and then back to the Un-Named One (must… resist… bursting out in… ninja moves). He got the hint.

"Lads, get down!" Do I detect a British accent? They looked at him and his desperate position and soon followed his lead.

"PLEASE!" Alyssa looked rather amused.

"I suppose we should help them," she sighed, but I saw laughter in her eyes.

We turned back to the boys who were still on their knees. The sounds of screaming girls were getting louder. "Try and keep up." After we spoke in unison, we both dropped our skate boards and took off, with the boys in pursuit.

_Alyssa's POV_

"Try and keep up." Alana and I were gliding along on our boards. I looked back to make sure the boys were still following us, which they were. Alana and I were constantly pumping our legs to gain speed. As we were boarding Alana and I were keeping up a conversation in Russian. We didn't want the boys to hear what we were saying.

Alana was my older sister. You may know that already, but just in case you didn't before, you know now. At 5'2" she was half an inch shorter than me. She had olive skin that tanned really easily and hazel eyes. Her midnight black hair was pin straight and came down to her lower back, when it wasn't in a braid, as it was now. She may have been small and slim, but she was strong as an ox, just don't use that wording to her face. Believe me; those who went there don't want to talk about it.

"Who do you think really are?" I asked glancing at her every now and again. "They said something about going in one direction? What do you think that is?"

"I have no idea. I think it might be a movie or something."

"Do you think that's why all these girls are chasing them?" I asked sneaking another glance at the boys.

"I honestly don't care who these idiots are. My real question is why is there a mob of girls out in the middle of the night on a Tuesday? Don't they have school tomorrow?" she was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"Well, what about us? Don't we have work tomorrow?" I asked feeling proud I realized that we were out at midnight also.

"Alyssa, we work from home." After she said that I felt like an idiot for not remembering. We then came to an abrupt stop and the boys nearly crashed into us from behind. I almost forgot they were following us. Because Alana and I always go home this way I don't even have to think. My board just takes me.

We both popped up our boards and stashed them in our backpacks without even thinking. We were at the entrance of an ally way. It was what you would expect. Halfway down a pile of boxes and trash cans were stacked against a wire fence. On natural instincts I ran up the pile like a ninja and gracefully jumped over the fence and onto the mirroring pile on the other side. I peeked over the fence to see the boys standing there with looks of shock written all over their faces. I love when I can amaze someone with my super awesome ninja skills.

Alana spoke to them quickly, "Well, get going!" One by one the boys followed my lead up and over the fence until The Child and Blondie the only ones left. While no one was as graceful as me they all made it without a broken limb.

On the other side Blondie kept mumbling under his breath or what he thought was under his breath because I could still understand him. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." Aww he looked cute when he was scared.

Alana sighed, griped the shoulder of The Child and handed him her backpack and motioned him to continue. I thought I knew what was coming next but what happened really surprised me. The Child came running just like rest but somehow he managed to misstep and the mountain on our side of the fence tumbled down with him.

Alana would have cursed but she was too preoccupied at the moment. The screams of dozens of girls became louder, the sound of falling trash cans alerting them to our presence. Without a second thought Alana threw Blondie over her shoulder and followed the path up the mountain.

"Do you think she can make it?" Curly tried to be discrete in talking to The Child, but it didn't work.

"Dude, this is my sister, if anyone can make it she can." I raised my eyebrow and gave them a pointed look. They looked away and Curly mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "She scares me."

It must have been harder for Alana to scale the fence considering the luggage she was carrying. However, she landed on our side of the mountain without a major injury. They landed with a huff. The boys looked amazed but we had no time for looks… ok maybe a little peak. They are HOT! Ok, I'm done.

Alana grabbed her backpack from the Child as I pulled down the fire escape ladder.

Mr. Mysterious was shaking his head vigorously, "No, no, no, no, and no. I'm not going up there. You can't make me!"

"Watch me!" I replied with a smirk playing on my lips. I didn't know who he was but if he was afraid of heights then this is going to be fun. I then grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt collar and threw him up onto the ladder. I continued to hit him repeatedly until he started to climb. I followed him up the ladder with Curly following me.

"Nice bum." Was Curly really flirting with me? We are climbing the freaking fire escape!

"Watch it, Curly!" I replied with a menacing tone. We continued to climb in silence until we were nearly at the top. I maneuvered my way around Mr. Mysterious, who was looking quite pale and had a death grip on the railing. I proceeded to open the window to our loft. We all then scrambled inside. Alana, who was last to climb in, closed the window shut. I walked through the dark kitchen and flipped the lights on and watched the boys go wide eyed.

The whole loft was rather large. The kitchen was somewhat nestled under the stairs, but not so it was cramped. The stairs curved a bit so that the bottom opened up to the living room/entertainment center. Next to the kitchen across from the living room was a music room. That was one of the only enclosed areas on this floor, and only because it was soundproofed. If you walked up the stairs you could see the bottom floor all the way down the hallway. There were three bedrooms, all with en suite bathrooms and walk in closets, and an extra room that Alana used for fighting and weapons training. Before you jump to any conclusions, we haven't used any of her weapons against anyone, yet.

"Home, Sweet, Home." Alana and I said at the exact same time.

* * *

A/N This story was originally posted on Wattpad by readergirl166 (me) and I decided that I wanted to put it here too. :)

P.S. That version has way more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Alana's POV_

"Home, Sweet, Home," Alyssa and I said at the same time. They stared in awe at our apartment, and I could tell they were impressed. I smirked.

"Okay boys," I turned back to them and crossed my arms. "Tell us your names or get your butts out that window."

"I'm Zayn!" Eager are we?

"I'm Niall." Blondie can talk.

"I'm Liam." That's better than the Un-Named One. No ninja moves for me.

"I'm Louis." Did he just get hotter?

"And I'm Harry." He winked at us, and threw us what I suppose he thought was a flirty smile. I think he was trying to be sexy, saying his name in a slow deep voice. Too bad it wasn't working.

Alyssa said back to him, while mocking his tone, "Are we supposed to care?" He seemed taken aback, but then I assume he remembered we didn't know who they were. "I'm hungry!"

Leave it to Alyssa to remind me of my empty stomach. "Me too," Niall cried.

"Alyssa how about you order pizza?" She nodded and grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter. "How much pizza will you all eat?"

"Niall will eat a whole pizza, but the rest of us will only eat half," Liam informed. I did a quick calculation and came up with, "So we need six pizzas."

Alyssa nodded. She dialed the familiar number and put it on speaker.

"Hi girls," a voice said through the phone. Before you freak out (wait why would you freak out?), we call for pizza so often they know our phone number by heart and know when we call.

"Hey Jason, how's it going?" Alyssa said.

"Not too bad, you two want the usual?" He questioned.

"Actually double it," I spoke up.

"Hungry are we?" He laughed.

"Sure let's go with that."

"Do you want it on the card?" He asked.

"That would be great, thanks Jason." Alyssa then read off the card number.

"Bye, Jason, say hi to Isabelle for me!" I spoke to the phone. Isabelle was his little sister; she was a friend of ours, which is how we heard about our favorite 24hour pizza place. I think Alyssa and I are the only customers after 10pm.

"Will do girls, see you!" The line went dead.

"So your usual is three pizzas?" Zayn inquired.

"No dip detective, I'm glad you got past second grade math." Alyssa retorted. I think my sass is rubbing off on her.

"No dip? Don't you mean no sh..." Harry started, but Alyssa interrupted.

"AHH there will be no swearing! There is a child present!" As if on cue we all turned to look at Louis.

"Hey, I'm not a child!"

"Could have fooled me," I mumbled under my breath. Harry snickered at my comment.

"What was that?" Louis shouted. I took a step back and looked him in the eye. I almost got lost in them before I came back to my senses.

"Okay y'all, how about some ground rules?" They looked like they were going to object, but I put my hand up. "Anyone who objects gets thrown out the window." They all shut up.

"Number one: NO SHOUTING!" I started.

"Number two: Do not go in the music or weapon room." Alyssa continued.

"Number three: Our bedrooms are off-limits."

"Number four: Do not touch my camera." she started.

"Do not touch my laptop." I finished.

"And under no conditions may you feed Twinkie, Cheetoes, or Sushi from the table." Alyssa stated matter-of-factly.

"Who's Twinkie, Cheetoes or Sushi?" Liam asked.

"They are our vicious, man-eating, pain inducing, highly menacing-"

"Pets." I was tired of Alyssa's failing attempt on scaring the boys. I then whistled to call in my dog, Twinkie, who bounded in happily from my bedroom. Twinkie was a beautiful golden retriever. Alyssa ran into her bedroom to grab the lazy orange cat, Cheetoes. Cheetoes was kind of like puss-in-boots only fat. When Alyssa walked back in with Cheetoes, Harry's eyes immediately lit up. Harry then ran over to Alyssa and started adoring the cat. When he spoke his voice was like two actives higher.

"Oh my goodness isn't she the cutest thing! I'm going to die!" Alyssa laughed then cleared her throat.

"HE, Cheetoes is a boy. And your fascination with this cat is kind of creepy." Harry flushed tomato red. Everyone laughed at Harry's expense.

"Harry is very obsessive over cats." Louis said pointedly "Now may I please have a dozen of carrots?" He did not just say that! Carrots are my thing!

"No one touches my carrots. Rule number one." I know what you're thinking. But seriously, I will kill those who touch my carrots.

"I thought rule number one was no shouting." Louis teased back.

"This is my house, so we follow my rules. If you touch my carrots I'm going to Gibbs-slap you into next week!" I smirked at what I just said. I saw Alyssa smile too.

"Okay… um. What about Sushi?" Niall said awkwardly.

"Dude, we just ordered pizza." Zayn stated.

"I think he's talking about my goldfish." Alyssa said. Zayn looked a little embarrassed, but I just inwardly laughed.

"Why are they all named after food?" Zayn asked.

Alyssa blushed a bit before saying. "I was hungry when we named them. But food names are cute, right?"

"That's totally cute!" Niall said a bit too excited. He then turned red when he realized he agreed too quickly. The boys and I laughed while Niall and Alyssa blushed.

"What should we do before the pizza gets here?" Harry asked a little annoyed.

"So, are you going to tell us why there are a hundred screaming girls chasing you? And please don't scream 'because we're One Direction'." I asked because I was really curious as to who these boys are.

"Got a laptop?" Liam asked. I nodded and went to grab my laptop from my bed room, still confused. I came back and opened it for Liam.

"While you do that I'm going to go change." Alyssa said as she stared to climb the stairs to her bedroom.

"Want some help?" Harry said flirtatiously.

"Sure the laundry room is in the basement." Alyssa commented trying to hide a smile. Once she was upstairs Louis made fun of Harry.

"There." Liam passed my laptop back and it was open on a YouTube video of five boys singing a song I might have heard on the radio once or twice. I looked closer and realized that the five boys in my living room were the five boys in the video. One Direction was the name of the boy band that they were in. It all makes sense now.

"You boys are famous?" I asked still a little skeptical. If they were famous why haven't I heard of them?

"Yup" Louis said popping the 'p'. "Does that make us more attractive?" he asked playfully. Even though it was true I wouldn't let him win.

"On the contrary, it just makes you more obnoxious and prone to disaster." I sassed back. Sass Queen is back. "And more likely to get someone killed." Louis pouted and sat back down next to Harry. I wonder what's taking Alyssa so long.

"So… Pop, huh? That's not really my cup of tea. But whatever floats your boat" I wasn't lying. I preferred rock over pop. But the faces on the boys were priceless. Alyssa stormed in from her room and dragged me to the music room for some privacy.

"Did you know they were famous?" She asked her voice sounded a bit fearful but I couldn't understand why.

"Yeah, Liam just showed me. Why?"

"Do you think we could get in trouble? I mean, we practically kidnapped them." Now I understand her point.

"Alyssa, we did nothing wrong. The boys have the freedom to leave whenever they want. Calm down." She took in my words and nodded. We walked back into the living room. Harry, Louis and Zayn were on the couch, Liam was on the floor next to my laptop, and Niall was in the kitchen.

"We didn't kidnap you!" Alyssa yelled when we were in the presence of the boys. They looked up startled.

"Um… We know. We begged you remember?" Liam stated a little confused. Alyssa calmed down and walked into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Zayn asked worry and confusion filled his eyes.

"She thinks because you're famous we would get in trouble for bringing you here without telling anyone. You did tell someone… right?" We could seriously get in trouble if these mindless boys forgot to call their mom.

"I'll call Simon now." Liam said because he was the sensible one apparently.

"What's his last name?"

"Simon Cowel." Liam stated as if it were obvious. I stiffened. I looked over at Alyssa hoping she didn't hear him, but from the look on her face I could tell she had.

"Ok, but don't mention our names." I answered shakily. Liam looked confused for a second, but nodded anyway. I don't want to think about it.

"SUBJECT CHANGE," Alyssa shouted at the top of her lungs. This was a bit of a touchy subject, so I was glad when it got passed. Don't ask.

I was so glad when the doorbell rang. I looked at the security cameras, because our apartment building let us do that, and saw Andy, the pizza guy. I walked over to the intercom.

"Hey Andy, come on up." He shot a thumbs-up to the camera and opened the door to the building. A minute later he was at our apartment door.

"Alyssa, Andy is at the door." I called in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, you know I don't think of him like that." She walked to the door, straightened her clothes and hair, and then opened it to reveal Andy. He was pretty cute, even I couldn't deny that. He was well cut, with shaggy dirty blonde hair that would be easier to see if he wasn't wearing a baseball cap right now. To any other girl, he would be considered dreamy.

"Andy, my man, how's it going?" She tried to sound cool and nonchalant, but it wasn't really working. Harry saw this predicament and decided to have some fun.

"Kitten, what's taking so long?" He called, getting up and walking to the door. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alyssa, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Andy seemed shocked, but happy for her too. Alyssa's face was turning a bright red.

"I-I don't, h-he…" She tried to choke out some explanation.

"Come now kitten, we're a year next week; I'm doing my best to make it special." He grinned at her. He was going to get it so bad; he wouldn't feel his face in the morning.

Andy handed over the pizza, whished them a happy early anniversary, and left.

Alyssa looked strangely calm as she walked back to the living room. She called everyone for pizza, Niall immediately dug in. She stood straight and looked at Harry.

"Harry Edward Styles, you have five seconds to run, before I finish you like a cheesecake." Her tone was calm, but that was when she was most deadly. Niall smirked at the analogy.

"Run!" I pushed him to move and move he did. You would think a pack of angry wolves were on his tail, when in reality, that wasn't far from the truth. Alyssa high-tailed it after him, and you could hear his screams echoing off the walls.

I laughed at first, but it soon became tiring. "Hey guys, Niall is going to eat all the pizza!" They both stopped running and came for pizza.

"Oh no, you didn't," she sassed at Niall. He had this innocent puppy look on his face as if asking, "What did I do?" It was too cute for words. I could tell Alyssa thought so too. She pats his head, picked up a pizza and sat down on the floor.

Twinkie was roaming around trying to mooch food off of the others, but I told everyone to ignore her. Cheetoes sat next to Harry, who was enjoying his pizza. Sushi was getting his exercise in as he swam in circles. He was growing up so fast.

It was strange, I had only met these people an hour or two ago, and yet it felt like I had known them forever. Let me make things clear, I was by no means a girly girl. I don't like to even think of the color pink, the only make-up I wear is some eye liner and cover-up, and I don't drool over any boy that crosses my path. Here's the thing though, ever since these guys popped up, I felt nervous. Maybe this was what a crush felt like. I have a feeling it was on that boy that acted half his age. Someone help me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Alyssa's POV_

Pizza is yummy.

Boys are yummy.

Niall is yummy.

Did I really just think that?! What's my problem, I only met them today! And yet it feels like I know everything about them. Maybe it's because I do. Wow that sounded stalker like. What I meant was I did some research in my bedroom when I went to change. I think I might have a crush on Niall. I'm not sure though because I'm always nervous around boys, ever since I was a kid. I thought I might like Harry but when I did my research I realized that he's just a flirt and never stays in a relationship. All the guys are good looking (and not to mention talented) but would any of them actually go for a girl like me? What is on this pizza that makes me think of such things?

"We should play a question game. Like, so we can get to know one another." Liam said. "Besides I think it's going be awhile for management to send someone."

"We could play reverse 20 questions." Alana suggested.

"What's that?" Zayn asked.

"It's like 20 questions only instead of asking question about us, you ask us questions about yourselves. And if we get it wrong you have to tell us the right answer." Alana explained as if everyone already knew, even though Alana and I made it up when we met Isabelle.

"You can take turns asking us questions." I said seeing as the boys were still a little puzzled.

"Okay… What's Liam's favorite color?" Zayn asked now understanding the game.

"Um… Blue?" Alana answered.

"Purple." I stated. I already knew a lot about them because of the research I did earlier.

"Liam?"

"Alyssa's right." Liam answered calmly.

"If Harry was not in a band, what would he be?" Liam asked.

"Would he be lawyer?" Alana asked. This question was easy.

"He'd be a baker." I stated clearly proud of myself.

"How-" Liam started but Harry interrupted.

"Obviously we're soul mates." Harry said in flirty tone while he rapped his arm around me.

I shrugged him off. "No. There's this little thing called the internet. It's very useful when five strangers are in your house." I replied patting his head then pinching his cheeks. I've always wanted to do that. His cheeks looked so… pinchable.

"Ok… SPEED ROUND!" Louis yelled.

"What's strangest about Liam?"

"I think it's his completely rational fear of spoons." To be honest I have a fear of spoons myself. But I'm not going to tell the boys. Don't judge.

"What's Louis most known for liking?"

"It's obvious, carrots and pigeons."

"What's Zayn's full name?"

"Zain Javadd Malik. Zain with an 'I'" the boys looked surprised that I got this far.

"When is Harry's birthday?"

"February 1st 1994"

"What's your favorite thing about Niall?"

"His Irish eyes." I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. I could feel my cheeks heating up after I answered. Alana, you are going to get it now! That girl is sneaky as ever. Everyone was laughing except Niall, who looked a little pink in his cheeks. "You sneaky little…"

"Okay! Our turn." Alana interrupted.

"Okay then. Who was Alana's first husband?" Everyone looked appalled. "Trick question! She's single. You're welcome." I smiled as I winked at Alana.

"What's my favorite color?" Alana asked.

The boys consulted one another before replying. "Is it red?"

"Black"

"When's my birthday?" I asked.

"Um… April…. 3rd…?"

"September 13th 1993" Everyone, but Alana, looked at Niall then back at me. "Yes, I know that's Niall's birthday too. No, I'm not a crazy stalker."

"Then how'd you know it was his birthday too?" Harry asked.

"I told you guys I did some research on you when I was in my room." I don't know why he was on my case but it was annoying.

"But you were only in your room for about 10 minutes." Zayn pointed out. "How can you find all this stuff about us and remember it?"

"I'm a speed researcher." I said but the boys didn't look convinced. "Ask Alana."

"It's true." Alana confirmed. I'm glad she's on my side for this one. "We thought One Direction was a movie." She said to prove we'd never heard about them.

"How do you speed research?" Louis asked.

"Well… I type really fast and read faster. Then I remember all I've read or typed." I said. Louis looked confused still so I put it in Louis language. "It's a super power I got when a laptop bit me." Louis nodded understandingly. Everyone else laughed.

"Well, back to the game. What's my favorite thing to do?"

"Dance in your underwear?" Harry asked smiling.

"No. I like to make music."

"No way, so do we!" Harry said sarcastically.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep." I said. I can't believe how tired I am right now.

"But it's only 12:18" Louis dragged out the eighteen so it made him sound childish. Dude, grow up.

"Got any where we can stay?" Niall asked.

"Well, there _is_ a floor." Alana said sarcastically. "And you're sitting on a couch."

"We've got a bunch of blankets and stuff in the closet." I said as I stood up to retrieve them. When I returned from the upstairs closet I found the couches and table move against the wall so there was tons of space on the floor. I tossed the blankets in the middle of the floor in a pile.

"SLEEPOVER!" Louis shouted as he dove into the pile of blankets I had just made.

"No yelling!" I said strictly.

"SLEEPOVER!" We all laughed at Louis whisper-shouting. Louis was fun and childish at times. I could tell Alana liked him, even if she didn't know it herself. Too bad he has a girlfriend. What makes it worse is that Alana doesn't even know. But I could totally see them as a couple. I think I'm just reading too many romance novels. I read hoping that one day I can have a perfect love life too. Sadly, life lives to kill.

"I've got a bed and I intend to use it." I said as I stared to walk up the stairs.

"Me too." Alana added before following me.

"Goodnight." The boys chorused.

"Night." Alana and I answered at the exact same time. I went down the hall and into my bedroom. It was light purple-blue color and had a shaggy rug around my queen size bed. Light colors filled the room, but not in a girly way. My bed-spread was light green with lightly colored flowers. I had a few posters of random thing I liked, like food. I had my own bathroom, which I loved, and a walk-in closet. One of the walls was covered with a mirror like the ones in a dance room. Another wall had a window that led to the fire escape. I would often go out there to think or read, because the cool air would refresh me.

I plopped into my bed not bothering to get in my pajamas or get under the covers. I didn't expect to fall asleep, considering the five strangers in my living room. After awhile of lying there pondering the world's deepest questions, I fell asleep.

I woke to the wonderful smell of chicken and waffles. I wonder who made it. Then I remembered the five pop-stars that slept here last night. No biggie. Note my sarcasm. I remember reading something online saying that Harry could cook, but I didn't think that website would be accurate considering the author name was Mrs. Malikstylinson. I just hope he doesn't burn the house down.

With that thought in mind, I got up to get ready for the day. I changed out of my clothes from yesterday and into a new outfit. It was a green v-neck with a purple tank top along with a dark pair of skinny jeans. I put on a pair of mismatching socks. (I'm too lazy to waste time matching things) I didn't bother with shoes because I'm not planning to go anywhere today. I slipped on my favorite black jacket, unzipped. I get cold easily.

I met Alana in the hall. "You smell that?"

"Yup! That's the only reason I got out of bed." Alana replied. We walked down stairs smiling at the intoxicating smell of breakfast. Niall and Harry were in the kitchen. Alana and I walked up to the island and sat down on the stools.

"Morning, loves." Harry said as he placed two plates of waffles in front of Alana and me.

"I'm not complaining, but what's this for?" I asked knowing that there must be some kind of catch.

"Nothing." I could tell Harry was lying.

"Harry! They have The Lorax!" Louis yelled from the other room.

"You went through our stuff!" I yelled angrily. "Do you really think that- Ooh! Waffles! You know, you're lucky I like food."

"Well, you can't bribe me." Alana stated. Harry then placed a mug of coffee in front of her. "You are forgiven." Alana is too easy. Coffee solves any problem she might have. Harry smiled knowing he accomplished something.

"Where are the others exactly?" I asked after I swallowed my mouthful.

"Everywhere you said we couldn't go." Niall answered. "That's an awfully scary weapon room you have in there."

"Thank you." Alana loved her weapon room more than life. "It's where I interrogate Alyssa's boyfriends."

"Really?" Niall and Harry asked at the same time.

"What do you think?" Alana said with a smirk. The boys paled and looked away scared she might burn a hole through their heads with her laser-vision; again sarcasm.

"Boys! Get in the kitchen!" I yelled after I finished my second waffle. The boys stumbled in. they looked scared. I think that it was because we have a weapon room and that they disobeyed us. I would be scared too. "What now?" I asked looking at Liam. I reached for my fourth waffle. Niall looked at me with amazement and adoration. I smirked.

"Simon said it would be at least a week or two until they can send someone." Liam stated sitting on a stool next to Alana. Seeing as this was 'adult talk' and they had already eaten, Louis and Zayn went into the living room and started watching the Lorax. I don't know why Zayn went though.

"What's wrong with management that it takes two weeks to get you guys out of here?" Alana said.

"They are stationed in England." Liam explained. "They're sending Paul but he's in Tokyo."

"Why's Paul in Tokyo?" I asked

"Who's Paul?" Alana asked.

"He's the bodyguard." Liam, Niall, Harry and I said at the same time. Alana just nodded.

"We got on the wrong plain and landed here instead of Tokyo. Now poor Paul has to fly all the way over here." Niall said with a playful frown.

"I like it here. The food is good and the girls are hot." Harry winked.

"Gag!" Alana said while giggling. I giggled too. Oh Harry, poor, clueless Harry. Poor, clueless, good looking Harry. Harry looked a little disappointed, but got over it quickly.

"You guys want to go watch the Lorax with Zayn and Louis?" I asked. Everyone shrugged and started walking to the living room. Before I sat on the couch I quickly ran back to the kitchen and grabbed my sixth waffle. When I returned to the living room, I found Louis and Alana on the floor and Zayn, Harry and Liam on the couch. That left me and Niall on the love seat. I sat down next to him and he blushed at our closeness. I inwardly giggled at his cuteness and began to eat my sixth waffle.

"How many waffles have you had?" Niall asked in a hushed tone so only I could hear him.

"This is my sixth." I replied smiling. He looked at it then at me, expectantly. "Fine." I said quietly. I then ripped the waffle and handed him the bigger half. He smiled as he bit into it. I smiled at Niall and began to watch the movie. I could feel Niall looking at me. I also saw Alana look at me with an eyebrow raised. I usually don't share my food. Niall was my only exception.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Alana's POV_

I woke up in my comfy queen sized bed. My room was dark. I don't like any form of light when I sleep. I have heavy curtains I pull across the wall that was completely glass. My room had a dark hue to it as well. The other walls were a deep red with black designs in them. The furniture was dark brown. There were a few posters of bands that no one has ever heard of, like Safe Bet Secret, Move Out West, Burnham, and more. A lot of the posters had autographs on them. I go to a lot of small concerts, like with less than one hundred people in the crowd and the band comes out to mingle after. It's the best. The carpet was a gold color so all in all it looked like the devil threw up in my room. No, I'm kidding, it's not that bad. The way I describe it makes it sound creepier than it really is.

I didn't want to get out of bed, but then I smelt breakfast. Chicken and waffles were my favorite. My big question is; how is it that some Brits knew about a great American staple? You know what, they made food, and I'm not going to question how they knew my favorite combination.

I got up and pulled on some clothes. I honestly didn't care what I wore, but I had enough sense to wear something other than my jammies. Don't question my choice of words. Anyway, I ended up pulling on some skinny jeans that were really comfy, biker boots, a Call Me Anything t-shirt, and my suspenders done down so that they hung just above my knees.

I headed to my bathroom and exchanged my glasses for contacts and threw on some eyeliner and cover-up for the bags under my eyes.

Why do I have bags under my eyes? I can tell you, the boys sleeping in my living room were only part of the problem. The thing is; I have insomnia. Basically, I have trouble falling asleep, and staying asleep. My doctor gave me some sleeping pills, but I forgot to take them last night, so I only got an hour or so of sleep. I hope they made coffee.

I bumped into Alyssa on my way downstairs. "You smell that?"

"Yup! That's the only reason I got out of bed." Alyssa and I continued on our way down the stairs. We sat at the island.

"Morning, loves." Harry smiled at us. He put some waffles in front of us.

"I'm not complaining, but what's this for?" Alyssa asked skeptically. She was right, there was no way (or the chances were slim) that Harry would do this out of the goodness of his heart.

"Nothing." Haha yeah right, nothing my butt. There is no way he did nothing.

"Harry! They have The Lorax!" Louis yelled. Oh no they did not.

"You went through our stuff! Do you really think that – Ooh! Waffles! You know, you're lucky I like food." Alyssa was easily swayed.

"Well you can't bribe me." I'm one of those people that need a little extra help when it comes to forgiving others. Harry slid over a mug of coffee. How did he know? "You are forgiven." I am coffee. I live off of coffee. I can run a whole day off of one cup of coffee. He found my weakness.

"Where are the others exactly?" I was wondering the same thing.

"Everywhere you said we couldn't go." Niall turned to me. "That's an awfully scary weapon room you have in there."

"Thank you." My weapon room was my pride and joy. I would go in there if I was ever dealing with stuff. If it's really bad, I could be in there for weeks and only come out to eat. "It's where I interrogate Alyssa's boyfriends." I said in all seriousness.

"Really?" The look on their faces was priceless. I'm glad I haven't lost my touch.

"What do you think?" I smirked. That's right boys be afraid. They turned away.

"Boys! Get in the kitchen!" Alyssa called the others. Everyone stumbled in with scared looks on their faces. That's why I didn't want them to go in the weapons room. They are now scarred for life.

"What now?" Alyssa voiced the thought in my head.

"Simon said it would be at least a week or two until they can send someone." Liam explained as he sat down next to me. This was good, now I didn't have to shout over the others to talk to him. I think some of the others left the room, but I didn't bother to look.

"What's wrong with management that it takes two weeks to get you guys out of here?" Seriously, what was it?

"They're stationed in England. They're sending Paul but he's in Tokyo." Liam explained.

"Why's Paul in Tokyo?" I forgot Alyssa was there.

"Who's Paul?" I wondered.

"He's the bodyguard." All four of them answered together. I just nodded because everything I wanted to say would have made the boys question management for the rest of their lives, like couldn't they call someone else here in the states? Seriously, sometimes I think professionals are just monkeys in suits.

"We got on the wrong plain, and landed here instead of Tokyo. Now, poor Paul has to fly all the way over here," Niall tried to frown, but you could tell he wasn't really cut up about it. Seriously though, poor guy he has to put up with these lunatics for a living. I pity him.

"I like it here. The food is good and the girls are hot." Harry winked at us. He better watch it, I'm not your average hot chick. You know what don't call me a hot chick. Actually, just don't call me hot, it's demeaning and I don't like it when people lie to my face.

"Gag!" I giggled. Why did I giggle, I never giggle. What are these boys doing to me?

Alyssa suggested we go into the living room and watch the movie Louis and Zayn put on. Liam and Harry were wrestling for the last spot on the couch, and managed to knock Louis off in the process. Now, he was on the floor. I shrugged and sat on the ground with him.

"They pushed me," Louis pouted.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21." He stated proudly. I turned around.

"Liam, please tell me you're older than this clown." I really hoped so; if not there was no hope for this generation.

"Sorry, Louis is the oldest out of all of us." I think I just died.

"Okay boy," I faced Louis again. "Act your age, not your IQ." Louis pouted again. Tough love boy.

The movie played, but I wasn't paying attention. I saw Alyssa share her waffle with Niall. I raised an eyebrow. This was a first.

About half way through the movie I got bored. I decided to do a little recording in the music room. No I am not a professional singer. I just sing in my spare time. I set everything up to record and selected my track.

_When I'm Gone – The Click Five _

Here we go.

_Dear love, better sit down,_

_Bad news, get the word out,_

_Accidents come with conclusions._

_I'm numb, on the asphalt,_

_Don't cry, wasn't your fault,_

_I can't feel, it's just confusion._

_Keep on, keep on, keep on._

_Chorus_

_When I'm gone, and the lights are out, don't be sad for long._

_When I'm gone, and the lights are out, I'll be shining on._

_I'm just gonna let my life bleed on this letter._

_Let my song sing on forever._

_I'll still love you when I'm gone._

_Tear drops, pain the faces,_

_Despair is contagious,_

_Dressed in black, clutching a red rose._

_Hold on, hold on, hold on._

_Chorus_

_My love goes on, and the lights are out, don't be sad for long,_

_When I'm gone, and the lights are out, I'll be shining on,_

_I'm just gunna let my life, bleed on this letter,_

_Let my song sing on forever,_

_I'll still love you when I'm gone._

I stopped for the instrumental break.

_And the lights are out, don't be sad for long,_

_And the lights are out, I'll be shining on_

_I'm just gunna let my life bleed on this letter,_

_Let my song sing on forever,_

_I'll still love you…_

_When I'm gone, and the lights are out, don't be sad for long,_

_When I'm gone, and the lights are out, I'll be shining on,_

_I'm just gunna let my life bleed on this letter,_

_Let my song sing on forever,_

_I'll still love you when I'm gone._

That felt good.

"That was awesome!" I looked up and saw Louis talking into the microphone on the other side of the recording booth.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were watching The Lorax." I said stunned. I usually don't let people hear me sing, with the exception of Alyssa of course. I was embarrassed to say the least.

"I was, but I saw you leave and was wondering what you were doing. I'm so glad I found out, that was amazing. You should really sing for a living." He nodded his head vigorously, as if it would help prove his point.

"NO!" I shouted into the microphone. He looked taken aback. I would never sing for a living, NEVER! Yeah, I love to sing, and it would be awesome if I could devote my time to it, but thinking of making it a career, is just too hard.

"Why not, do you have stage fright or something?" He asked confused. "If you do, the boys and I have some awesome tricks that can help you with that."

I sighed, took off my headphones and walked out of the booth. I stopped the recording, and edited off our conversation on the end. I sent the sound to my computer on the other side of the room, and then rolled over to it on the office chair I was sitting on. I gestured for Louis to take a seat, while I worked on the music.

"I don't have stage fright." I spoke to him while I messed with the timing of all the tracks I had made. I tacked on the instrumental parts Alyssa and I had been working on for a few weeks. I changed the volume and fade of each sound effect using Garage Band on the iMac I had.

"Then why don't you want to sing?" He asked as he watched me. I added auto tune just in case I went off key, but I don't think I did.

"Personal reasons." I don't want to get into that.

"Come on Alana, at least send it to someone," he whined. He was too cute. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER ALANA! I mentally smacked myself, if I literally did, that would be awkward.

"No, I will never professionally sing. I was made sure of that a long time ago." Stupid boys have to bring up bad memories. Why couldn't they be comedians or something? I just hate being reminded I can't sing.

"Okay, okay, can you at least send me a copy of the file, and put it on my mobile?" He looked at me with puppy eyes. The perfect blue of his eyes was burning into the light brown of my own. My resolve was crumbling.

"Why would you want me to send it to you and put it on your phone?" I asked, hoping that it would give me a reason to say no.

"I want to have it on my computer, as well as my mobile. I don't have my computer with me, so I need you to email it to me." Dang it.

"Okay fine, plug in your phone," I relented. He plugged it in and I downloaded the song onto his phone. He recited his email to me and I sent him the file. I hope he was happy.

_Louis' POV_

I did it! I got Alana to send me her song. Silly girl, she actually thought I was going to let her singing career go! No, she had too much talent to keep to herself.

I checked my email on my mobile. I saw the file she sent and forwarded it.

To: Uncle Si

Subject: FW; When I'm Gone

From: Louis :)

Uncle Si, I found this girl who is absolutely amazing. You have to hear her. She did this entire song herself. I watched her. It was great.

-Louis :)

I felt rather proud of myself. I helped someone fulfill their dreams. I knew she wanted to be a singer. I saw it when she sang. It was like how I was when I first started, so eager and lost in the music.

She would thank me later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Alyssa's POV_

I am in love… with… The Lorax! The cute fish that rolls out the door after eating a ton of pancakes is my absolute favorite! They are soooooo cute! I'm having a spas-attack!

Calm down. Okay, I'm good. I'm chill. I'm cool.

In case you haven't noticed I get really excited over cute things like that.

"You okay?" Niall asked seeing I was having a mini spas-attack. I didn't really want to tell about my ADHD because then he would tell the others and all of them would think I'm weird. (Although, I don't mind being called weird) I just hate the feeling when someone find out I have ADHD, they often look at me like I have a disease. Then they avoid or make fun of me. So, I just try to hide it.

"Yeah, I'm just excited." He looked as if he was going to say something else, but Alana and Louis walked in at that moment.

"Alana! You want to go swimming?" I asked quickly wanting to get over the subject of my weird excitement.

"Um… Sure." Alana, you just saved my life. I mentally thank you.

"You guys have a pool?!" Harry asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, it's on the roof." Alana said as if it were obvious. "We'll meet you boys there after we get our swimsuits on." OMG! I didn't even think about that. The guys are going to see me in my swimsuit. I mentally slapped myself. Why me?

Alana and I head up the stairs. I went into my room to change. I walked into my closet and searched for my swimsuit, a green bikini with cute bows on either side of the bottom piece. It's not like the ones that have your boobs falling out but I always feel exposed in it. The reason I got it was because it was green and on sale. I looked at myself in the mirror with an overwhelming feeling of insecurity.

"Wow! Sexy!" I heard Harry say from the door. He is going to get it! I turned to hit him but realized it wasn't Harry.

"Alana, why do you have to be so good at impersonating voices?" I said with a laugh. Alana stood there with a smirk while rocking a black bikini.

"It's a gift." She said in Niall's voice. I blushed even though he wasn't really there.

"I feel ugly. The guys are going to laugh at me." I said. Alana always knew what to do and that's why I told her.

"You're not ugly. If you want you can wear a shirt over it." She suggested. I smiled at her amazing problem solving skills. I walked back into my closet and grabbed a green Hollister fitted T. I slipped on my orange flip-flops and picked up my rainbow sunglasses.

"Ready?" she asked once I had gotten two towels.

"Yup." I said with a smile as we made our way to the window and up the fire escape. We climbed up; the hot summer air making the pool sound like it was actually a good idea. We got to the top quickly because we were already at the top floor.

_Zayn's POV_

I'm going to die. I'm on the friggin' roof! Why did I let the guys drag me up here? I'm going to fall of somehow, I just know it. I just need to distract myself. So I decided to pay attention to what Harry was saying.

"When the girls get here I'm going to throw Alyssa in." Harry said.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"It's all part of my plan to get her to fall for me." He said with a smirk. I saw Niall frown a little. I knew Niall fancied Alyssa, but Harry didn't. I don't even think Niall knew. Alyssa and Niall belonged together like Mac and cheese or chips and salsa. They even had the same birthday for goodness sake.

Just then Alana and Alyssa climbed over the side of the building. They must've taken the fire escape. Out of nowhere Niall ran up to Alyssa and carried her bridle style running toward the pool. Seeing as Harry's plan failed, and I didn't want Alana to feel left out, I went to throw her the pool but Louis beat me to her. It happened quicker than I can explain. Niall, Alyssa, Louis and Alana were in the pool within the three seconds that the girls were on the roof.

The four of their heads popped up and laughter erupted from everyone… except Harry. He looked really pissed as he stood near the edge of the pool. I took notice and pushed him in, but last second he grabbed my shirt and pulled me in to. Liam being the only one out of the pool, jumped in. Harry probably forgot that I couldn't swim, but Liam grabbed me and set me in the shallow end, you know, so I don't die. Harry came over to apologize and I whispered to him to relax and enjoy the day. After that he seemed to feel better but I could tell he was still a little grumpy.

_Alyssa's POV_

We were all in the pool, laughing.

"It's a fantastic day today." Liam stated. I smiled, it really was. We swam, talked, and laughed for two hours in the pool. I love swimming.

"I'm hungry." I blushed a little at Niall's voice and mine speaking in sync. "I haven't eaten in like… two hours." I stated. Everyone laughed at my hungry self. I really have an eating problem. I eat way too much but I never get overweight. I don't really exercise, but I do yoga. My psychiatrist thinks it's good for my ADHD, but usually get bored and go eat something. Great workout, right? (Sarcasm)

We all got out of the pool. I didn't really think that the guys would actually get in the pool; I only had brought two towels. Harry reached for my towel. I ran to grab it just as he got a hold of it.

"Ladies first." I reminded him with a smirk. Reluctantly, he let go.

"Why'd you only bring two?" Harry asked.

"I didn't expect you guys to jump in." I said as I dried myself. After I finish I threw my towel on Harry's head. "I'm done now. You can have it."

"Thanks." He grumbled as he dried himself as best he could with his clothes still on. Clothes! The guys don't have a change of clothes. Alana would know what to do. I used my telepathy and asked her for a solution. Just kidding! I wish I had telepathy, but sadly, things like that aren't real. Alana had told me that last year when I failed and trying to fly. I know. I'm pathetic.

We all traveled back to our loft through the building instead of going over the fire escape. Zayn, afraid of heights, I can't help but laugh.

Once we got back inside I went to grab towels for the boys. Alana followed me.

"We should get them some clothes." She said as I reached the closet.

"From where?" I ask, knowing what she's getting at. She looked at me with that look that said 'you know what I mean'. "Fine, I'll grab the clothes, you give them the towels." I said, defeated. I hated thinking about _him._ I tried to forget, but it's impossible. Austin was too good to forget. Who's Austin? Well, he was Alana and I's older brother. He was everything a good brother could be. He worked with our dad and got killed in a plane crash three years ago. I walked to the end of the upstairs hall and faced the door, _His_ door. I haven't been in his room since then. We didn't bother to move anything because it was too painful. I opened the door shakily. It was exactly as I remember it, but it was too painful to look so I quickly walk over to the closet and pulled out a bunch of stuff for the boys to wear. I counted five shirts and five pants not bothering to check what they were. I quickly left the room and walked down the stairs.

I handed the clothes to Liam and went to my bedroom to avoid the questions they were likely to ask. I could sense their confusion as to why I have guy clothes and why there were tears brimming my eyes. I felt the tears starting to fall just as I made it onto my bed. After about five minute of silent crying, I heard the door open.

"Are you okay?" Niall's sweet Irish accent was too perfect. An accent makes anyone ten times hotter than they were. I looked up at him and noticed he was wearing Austin's All Time Low t-shirt. That was my favorite t-shirt of Austin's, because I had gotten it for him when he surprised me with tickets for my sixteenth birthday. He wasn't able to go with me so Alana came instead. I had bought him the t-shirt at the concert; it's a one-of-a-kind. Niall looked so good in it. That's when the tears came down harder. Niall sat down next to me and hugged me. He actually hugged me. I haven't had a hug in forever. I hugged him back, loving the feeling. He just sat there comforting me, letting me cry on him. I felt so vulnerable, but in Niall's arms I felt safe. Once I had calmed down I felt the need to tell Niall everything. That's exactly what I did. I told him about my brother, the concert and t-shirt, I told him how he died and that is was too painful to go in his room. After I finished I felt like I had a weight lifted off my chest.

"Oh." Niall sighed not knowing what to say. I just hugged him.

"Thank you." I said with a slight smile.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For listening." I smiled, got of the bed and whipped my tears away.

"I'll always be here to listen." He smiled at me "You hungry?"

"Always." I stated with a laugh.

After that deep and meaningful conversation we proceeded into the kitchen to make sandwiches. Liam was there about to ask a question but Niall gave him a weird look.

"It's okay Niall." I smiled "It's my brother's clothes. He passed away three years ago." Liam just nodded knowingly. I reached in the fridge for things to make a small sandwich. I piled up different cheeses and meats; I also grabbed lettuce and two slicing tomatoes. I carefully carried the various food items to the counter and got out some bread. Niall looked at me like I'd gone crazy. I just ignored him and made a small sandwich. You see, my version of small is a normal person's version of large.

"Those look really good. Can you make me one?" Liam asked eyeing my sandwich.

"Here" I said as I handed him a sandwich. I saw his eyes light up as he took a bite.

"Guys, you have to taste this!" Liam yelled and one by one all the boys piled into the kitchen with Alana following behind.

"Make me one?" Louis asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure. Anyone else?" I asked. That was my first mistake. Five eager hands shot up. I spent my time making sandwiches one by one for the hungry children in my kitchen that were too lazy to make their own food. Everyone watched intently as I carefully constructed five gorgeous sandwiches. After I made everyone else's first I started on my own. Once we all finished eating sandwiches we went into the living room for lack of something better to do.

I sat down on the love seat. Niall and Harry raced for the seat next to me. Then they quietly argued over who should sit down.

"I can get up if-"

"No!" they said in unison. "It's alright Harry can sit." Niall continued

"No Niall, after you." Harry said. And they continued to argue over the seat. I swear they were second graders. Zayn walked in casually. I motioned for him to sit next to me seeing that Niall and Harry were busy arguing. Once Harry and Niall finished their filth rock, paper, scissors on who would sit down, they noticed Zayn. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Sorry boys, too slow." I smirked at them as they went to sit on the floor because all the other seats were taken. I should probably get them the bean bags. Too bad for them, I'm too lazy go to my room right now. But they deserved it for acting so childish. I feel like I've been friends with them forever. These crazy, carrot adoring, spoon fearing, mirror loving, food eating, cat obsessed guys are fun to hang with. I'm glad Alana and I caught them spying on us at midnight yesterday. It's weird how things work out, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Alana's POV_

It was really weird to see the boys in my brother's clothes. It brought back some painful memories, but me, being me, kept all my feelings inside. It was hard, but I was used to it by now. The truth is I have been hiding my emotions for a long time. Someone told me that to cry, like I so wanted to, was a sign of weakness. If I was anything, I was not weak. I was the strong one. I had to be strong for Alyssa.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone pulling me onto the couch. Liam had sat me down in the middle of the couch in between Louis and himself. I looked around for the remote and saw it sticking out from under Liam.

I grabbed it, but when I pulled it out from under him, he jumped a mile high. He looked around and then at me his eyes full of a silent question. I held up the remote in my silent answer. He nodded and sat back down. I must be getting close to them if I can talk to them without talking.

I looked around me. Alyssa had a mischievous look in her eyes while Zayn sat next to her. Niall and Harry were facing off in Rock Paper Scissors. Louis and Liam sat on either side of me munching the sandwiches Alyssa had made them.

I heard a couple of groans, and saw that Harry and Niall had noticed Zayn's presence. They sat down on the floor. We had bean bags upstairs, but I could see that Alyssa was too lazy to move, and I didn't feel like it either. They could survive sitting on the floor for now, if not, well I knew CPR. Don't think I would love to do CPR on them, I'm sure Alyssa would love to on Niall, but not me.

Anyway, I turned on the TV and flipped to a movie channel, I didn't pay attention to which one. I let out a shout of excitement when I saw what was playing. Everyone looked at me with shock on their faces, but when Alyssa saw the TV she explained.

"Star Trek is her favorite movie." Everyone nodded their heads, but looked at me as if I had four. Deal with it boys I'm a Trekie. Live long and prosper. Insert Vulcan salute here. It was a thing my brother and I did. We were both Trekies, and it was just our thing. Alyssa didn't like Star Trek as much as I did, but that was her problem.

The movie continued to roll. Alyssa briefly filled them in on how you do not interrupt my Star Trek moments. It was a deadly mistake. By the time the final showdown took place I was on the edge of my seat. I had already seen this movie 15 times, but it never failed to engage me. I was ever so slightly spazzing out when Scotty shouted, "I'm giving it all she's got Captain!" Yeah, I was obsessed.

I fangirled when the credits started to roll. I would only fangirl for Star Trek. I am crazy I get that, you don't have to tell me. I heard Harry whisper to Louis asking if I was okay.

"Just let her come down from her Star Trek high. She'll be fine in a minute." Star Trek always left me kind of loopy so I copied her.

"She'll be fine in a minute." I imitated her voice perfectly.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Zayn asked.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" I parroted. His face was priceless.

"That is so creepy but cool!" Liam exclaimed.

"Thanks, it can come in pretty handy," I replied in his voice. The others were astounded. I yawned so I checked my watch. It was 11:30. No wonder I was tired.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I told them in my normal voice. The stairs seemed longer than they were supposed to be, but I got up them.

I went through my nightly routine of taking out my contacts, brushing my teeth, getting in my pajamas and braiding my hair. Once my head hit the pillow, I was dead to the world.

I woke up about three hours later really needing a drink. It was late. I was thirsty. My water bottle was dirty. I usually keep said water bottle by my bed with some water, but the other day I took it to the beach and it got covered in sand. With a sigh, I got out of my comfy bed, pulled on my glasses, and silently padded down the stairs. I heard snores come from the living room. I couldn't tell how many there were.

I slipped into the kitchen and saw someone with their head in the fridge. The only thing I could see was his backside. Unfortunately, I was now able to tell the boys apart from looking at their bottoms.

It was Louis. Why did he always find me at my weakest and most vulnerable moments? First he discovered my singing, then my brother's clothes, and now my glasses. This boy would be the death of me.

I pulled off my glasses and folded them up. I slipped them into the waistband of my pajama pants on my back and pulled my shirt down over them. There was an obvious bulge from my glasses because my shirt was relatively tight.

He turned around and saw me there. I wish I could say I saw him, but I was blind without my glasses. All he was, was a blur in front of me.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked munching on an apple. I could smell it, and the crunch was one distinctive to an apple.

I began to move around the kitchen, looking for a glass. At one point I had used my last pair of contacts and had smashed my glasses by accident. I was completely blind for a week while I waited for a new pair of glasses and more contacts. I had learned to move around by counting steps.

"I needed a drink of water," I replied.

I raised my hand and placed it on the edge of the cabinet. I counted the knobs until I reached the fourth one. I opened it and felt around for a glass. I could hear him come up behind me. I thought he was going to help me reach a glass, but instead I felt a hand near my butt. I jumped sky high.

"What the heck Lou? If you ever even think, of touching me like that again, I will personally saw off your hand! You scared the life out of me." I was fuming. I hadn't notice my shirt had ridden up, and my glasses were gone.

I turned back to the cabinet, still looking for a glass. I finally found one. I turned to head to the tap, but then I felt something on my face. I opened my eyes from the closed state they were in, and saw Louis looking back at me. The thing is; I could see him clearly. He had found my glasses, and put them on my face.

I ripped the glasses off my face in attempt to save what little dignity I had left. This was beyond embarrassing. My glasses were my biggest flaw. I always tried to hide them. Then, in comes a man who obviously thinks he's Peter Pan or something, and unravels the veil I hid my crippled eyes under. He pulled out the soundproofing that held in my singing. Now he was tearing away at the walls I had built around my heart, and there was nothing I could do but watch.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. I couldn't look at his face. Not that I would have been able to see anything anyway.

"Why do you not let people see you in your glasses?" He countered.

"I don't want people to look down on me because of them. People already have, and I won't repeat that mistake." It was true. Parts of my family thought there was something wrong with me. I came from a line of perfect vision, and I am almost blind.

"Those people were stupid."

"Those people were my family." I quipped back.

"That doesn't mean that they don't make mistakes. No one should look down on you because you have glasses. If they do care, than whatever, you don't need to impress anyone. If you ask me, I think the glasses are very flattering and I like them." He stopped for a moment, and then realized what he said.

"Not that I mean you don't look nice without glasses on, because you do. I just mean that you look nice with the glasses on too. I'm just going to stop talking now before I dig my grave any deeper."

"Smart move," I commented. I moved around him to fill my water glass, slipping my glasses on in the process. When I turned around, he was still there staring at me. I raised my eyebrows in question. I think he blushed, but in this light it was hard to tell.

"You look nice in glasses." He rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed unsatisfied with the end of our conversation, but turned to leave anyway. I stopped him.

"Hey, can I ask you a deep and probing question that could cause you to question your sanity?" He shifted his body to face me, and his eyebrows were drawn together probably wondering what question I would ask.

"Should I be scared?" He shifted on his feet and held up his hands slightly as if he was expecting me to pounce on him and dissect his brain. I will admit, I do wonder what goes on in there.

"Not if you answer honestly." I replied.

He seemed to like this answer, though he was still wary, and nodded his head.

"Why do you care what I think about myself?" I let that sink in for a moment and continued. "You only met me yesterday or something, but you make a big deal to get me to think that I am acceptable glasses and all. Why do you do that?"

"I don't really know," he answered after a minute to think. "I just hate it when people think that they aren't good enough. Everyone is unique in the aspect that there will never be another you, and to think that someone isn't happy with the individual person they are drives me to think that they don't care. I know that you care about Alyssa, I can see it in the way you act towards each other, and I want you to care about yourself as much as you care about her. Does that make sense?"

I nodded. "Thanks Louis, you really helped me. I never knew you could be so deep."

"Shh! It's a secret." He smiled at me. There was the childishness that I learned to love.

I drank the rest of my water, whispered a good night, and headed back to bead.

I lay in bed for a few minutes thinking of what Louis said. I did care about Alyssa. She was my family, and I would do anything for my family. I care about myself, just not in the same way. I care about my body in a way that I want it to stay healthy. I don't care what I look like unless it becomes a problem. It had been made apparent to me that my glasses were a problem, so I wore contacts. I never thought that someone would like them. Maybe I did care about what people thought of me, so I hid behind t-shirts and eyeliner. I clung to the rocker chick meets sci-fi geek look to make it seem like I was my own person, but really it was a wall.

I thought more about Louis. He may be immature at times, but underneath was a kind, gentle, fun loving soul that I hadn't noticed before. As I thought of every encounter we had, every stolen moment, or smile I realized something. I was falling head over heels for him. There goes my last wall.


End file.
